Total Drama Neighborhood Anew
Morgan Freeman: While Chris is hosting the current contest, I will be taking over. We have relocated to a new neighborhood. We will now have cake to celebra- too nice? Aw........ Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1. Kyle - The Nice Gentleman - TrentFan (New) 2. Henry - Twisted Mind - TrentFan (Vet) 3. Jacques - The "Sidekick" - TrentFan (New) 4. Desiree - The Def of B**** - Luckybrandon100 (Vet) 5. Drew - The Quiet Athlete - Luckybrandon100 (Vet) 6. Brooke - The Girly Girl - Luckybrandon100 (New) 6. Johnny - The Strategic Mind - XrosHearts (New) 7. Ren - The Clumsy Hero - XrosHeats (New) 8. Georgia - The Country Sweety - XrosHearts (New) 9. Nathan - The Blonde.Wise Father - LinsdayxJustin (New) 10. Lily - The Sweet Girl - LinsdayxJustin (Vet) 11. Lara - The Ex-Girlfriend - LinsdayxJustin (Vet) 12. Jamie - The Blonde Brute - No-P (New) 13. Lydia - The Technical Masster - No-P (Vet) 14. Tommy Dreamer- The Innovator of Hardcore- RR44 (New) 15. Kenneth- The Monster Hunter- RR44 (Vet) 16. Taco- The Absolutely Randome One- RR44 (Vet) 17. "The Drama" - The Stategist - No-P (New) 18. Aversa - Dark Flier - DRL (Vet) 19. Zephyr - Bored Guy - DRL (New) 20. Leanne - Sweet girl, Bored guy's best friend - DRL (New) 21. SpongeBob- The Cheese Head- Creaotr (New) 22. Patrick- The Dumb Starfish- Creator (New) 23. Squidward- The Mean, Green Squid, Creaotr (New) Pre-Chat MF: Hello everyone. Kyle: Hello Morgan Freeman, nice to meet you. Lara: i'm back....FOR WIN !! Nathan: Hello Guys ^-^ Kyle: Hello you two, glad to make your aquaintance. Zephyr: *arrives with leanne* this better be worth my time. Leanne: Dont worry, you'll like it, as long you dont go too early. Dreamer: *With a litter of weapons, chairs, trashcans, kendo sticks, stop signs and even a shopping cart* WOOOOOOOOO! Jamie: Oh my... shut up already! Lydia: Hey, Nathan want to be in an alliance The Drama: Hey guys! (CONF) The big bucks are mine! Ren: Hi *trips* Georgia: Hey Y'all Kyle: Hello everyone who just came. Nathan: Nice to meet you Kyle,Hi guys Lara: How many stupid there are here *Laughs* Taco: *on Charlie the Unicorn* YEE HAW! Charlie: Oh god! Get off of me!......I swear to god you're more annoying than those blue and pink unicorns! Taco: Oh be quiet Canny! Jacques: Um, hi guys. Lydia: Hey person, want to be in an alliance? Jacques: Huh? MF: Time for the teams. (DON'T POST) The Dancing Deer: Kyle, Jacques, Brooke, Georgia, Lara, Kenneth, Zephyr, Leanne The Fishing Flamingos: Henry (when he arrives), Drew, Ren, Lily (when she arrives), Taco, Aversa (when she arrives), SpongeBob, Jamie The Plunging Ponies: Desiree, Johnny, Nathan, Lydia, Dreamer, The Drama, Patrick, Squidward Deer Chat Zephyr: *sigh* Well, this sucks. At least we're on the same team, Leanne. Leanne: yeah, this way we can watch our backs! Lara: aww this is moving....pfff... Kyle: Hello everyone, I look forward to being in a team with you all. Lara:.....-.- Kyle: What? Leanne: Hi Lara, I remember you when I saw last season. You did well. Georgia: Hey teamys. Kyle: Hey. Jacques: Hi. Lara: WHAT ?! are you Fuc***g me ?? I WAS 24TH !!!! THEY ELIMINATED ME !!! AHH !!! Leanne: yes, but that was the Panthers, they saw you as the biggest threat on the Sharks. Lara: ah..ahaha thanks *Smile at Leanne* Georgia: Don't worry guys. Lara: (CONF) it's a long time that someone did a compliment to me *Blushes* emm...yes Leanne is n-ni..ce... Georgia: I hope we can be buddies. Kyle: Well everyone, it's been lovely. It's a pleasure to have met you all. Lara: ..........i don't think..... Jamie: *walks over* *deep inhale* ..................................hey... Leanne: *whispers to lara* So um, do you wanna make an alliance with me and my friend Zephyr? Kyle: *to Jamie* Hey, from one of the other teams, I assume? I'm Kyle, nice to meet you. Lara: *to leanne* sure ;) Leanne: *To Lara* Great! Im sure Zephyr will be happy....you know, when he finds out I put him in an alliance ^-^ (XD) Lara: *To Leanne* okay :) (CONF) i like this girl he is strategy ! Leanne: hey Zephyr guess what? Zephyr: What? leanne: I put us in an alliance with lara. Zephyr: Leanne! Whyd you do that? You know I dont care for our team. Leanne: So? We cant just rely on eachother you know. What if I leave first before merge? You'll be hopeless. Right now we need to buddy with someone with experience, and Lara is the only vet on the team. Zephyr: *sighs* I guess you have a point. Flamingos Chat Jamie: Okay everyone, don't talk to me, don't get you face pummeled. Ren: Um Hey I'm Ren. SpongeBob: Hi guys, I'm SpongeBob! Aversa: *flies in on dark pegasus* Hmph, so this is the team Ive been assigned to? Well, I see some familiar faces. Taco: Oooooooooh! Pretty unicorn! *gets on dark pegasus* CAN I RIDE HIM? PLEEEEEEEEEASE? Aversa: NO! MY PEGA PONY PRINCESS- I mean........Just be careful with it >.> Henry: *appears* Hey guys! Just got here from the last season. Taco: YAY! THANKS AVERSA! :D *goes off on a joyride with the dark pegasus* Kenneth: Well THAT was embrassing. Aversa: *Sees henry* (CONF) Great, my target is back in this season, and is even on my team! This is just too easy! Henry: What's up guys? Nya ha ha! Ponies Chat Nathan: Good we are the ponies ^-^ i think we can be all firends and be a nice team :) Lydia: Want to be in an alliance Nathan? Nathan: yes but not an evil alliance !? Johnny: Hey you two wanna be in an aliance? Lydia: *to Nathan* Of course not *maniacal laugh* HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* *cough* Dreamer: *bangs himself on a kendo stick* WHOEVER THE H*** MADE US PONIES IS A IDIOT! Lydia: That was Johnny. Nathan: emm...okay cause i'm not evil i have a son that is watching ^-^ emm okay Johnny you aren't evil right ? Lydia: He is. I've watched him. Johnny: I'm not evil unless you are mean to me. Nathan: ...emm....on TV i meant....yes i was talking with you ^-^ Lydia: *whispers to Nathan* He is EEEVVIILL! Nathan: !!! Really !!? Lydia: He's got to go! Nathan: emm...Johnny...never mind *Smile* Lydia: *points at Johnny doing something not evil that looks evil* Look at him! Johnny: DO you believe the person with the evil laugh. And how has Lydia watched me before? Besides I'm just reading a book. Lydia: An EVIL book! NATHANLOOKATHIM Nathan: (CONF) Lydia think that i'm stupid....but she don't know that i have many experience in my life...i know who is Johnny and who is Lydia... Lydia: *runs over to Johnny* *takes book* LOOK IT'S- eh, it's, it's A Series of Unfortunate Events, oh. Okay, well, Johnny isn't the target there is much more to accomplish, I can get you to the final 3! Johnny: Its just a book. And wrong title its a book on oragami. Anyways what do you do for fun Nathan? Lydia: Hey Johnny, want to be in an alliance.? Nathan: my life isn't very funny, i work,and pass my time with my son and with my wife but i like drink bere with my friend for fun ^ Lydia: O_ o (CONF) How old is he? He isn't a teenager... Nathan: oh Sorry now you are thinking that i'm an old man...no i'm 19 years old Lydia: You drink beer and your only 19? The legal age is 21... Natahn: *Coughs*......*Walks away* Patrick: I'm Patrick! Squidward: They know who you are, Patrick. Dreamer: I'm Dreamer! Tommy Dreamer! Category:Current Category:Total Drama Camps